warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny of a Warrior: Ice
Allegiances FogClan Leader: Mousestar, pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Apprentice: Smokepaw Deputy: ' Fogwhisker, ''gray tabby she-cat with white chest and tail 'Medicine Cat: ' Purplepool, mottled brown she-cat with violet eyes '''Medicine Cat Apprentice: Warriors: ' Winterfall, ''white she-cat with icy blue eyes Bloodclaw, black tom with dark amber eyes Kinklegs, gray and white tom with one crooked leg Mothfur, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Redfangs, sleek black she-cat with red eyes Apprentice:Fallowpaw Littlestorm, ''gray tom with blue eyes, smallest tom Pureheart, '' white she-cat with thick spotted fur and blue eyes'' Apprentice: Squirrelpaw Magiceyes, blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and one white paw and blue eyes Vineflower, golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes Rivermist, gray tabby she-cat Apprentice:Sagepaw Pinepelt, ginger tom with green eyes Daisyclaw, white she-cat with ginger legs and crystal blue eyes Poppyshine, calico she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes Silentstep, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Oakfur, sandy brown tom with ginger splotches Dirtclaw, brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Cometshine, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Pinepelt, ginger tom Apprentice: Graypaw Mintfrost, slender dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Lionfire, golden tom with a brown face and amber eyes Blazepelt, ginger tabby tom with green eyes Songfall, gray and white she-cat with green eyes Ripplestripe, ginger and black tom with yellow eyes Hollyberry,'' ginger and gray she-cat with green eyes'' Fernshadow, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Snowfur, pure white she-cat with green eyes Nettleclaw, dark brown tabby tom with a white chest Sunshine, beautiful golden she-cat with bright blue eyes and a stumpy tail (from a fox attack) Oatwhisker, light ginger tom with amber eyes Hailstorm,'' gray tom'' Frostynose, mottled gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices: ' Smokepaw, ''smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes Squirrelpaw, light ginger she-cat with green eyes Sagepaw, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Fallowpaw, black tom with bold green eyes Graypaw, light gray she-kit with pretty blue eyes and a glossy pelt 'Kits: ' Newtkit, silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Minnowkit, dark gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes Starlingkit, pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes '''Queens: Poppyshine, calico she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes Jinglestep, white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Badgertooth, black tom with white chest and amber eyes, retired early due to filed sight Echonose, dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes, retired early due to crippled leg, formerly leader FlameClan Leader: Moonstar, light gray she-cat Deputy: ' Rosesplash, ''cream she-cat 'Medicine Cat: ' Firepelt,'' ginger tom with blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Flowerpaw, golden and brown she-cat 'Warriors: ' Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Woody, dark brown tabby tom, formerly loner Ashfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat Tallface, black and white tom with a narrow face Apprentice: Ashpaw Burningfire, ginger tom with blue eyes Clawtalon, black and white tom Dewfur, Spotted gray she-cat Whitemist, white she-cat with a black tail Goldengaze, golden she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Sweetpaw Snowytail, white she-cat with blue eyes Nightfangs, black she-cat with a white chest Shrewclaw, dark gray tom with amber eyes Fuzzyfern, Fluffy ginger she-cat Spottedfrost, Spotted gray she-cat Thrushpatch, Spotted gray tom Furzepelt, pale ginger tabby she-cat Ashheart, Spotted gray tom Sweetheart, Spotted gray she-cat 'Apprentices: ' Flamepaw, Bright ginger tom Emberpaw, pale brown she-cat Driftpaw, Spotted gray she-cat 'Kits: ' Dreamkit, black she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye Molekit, Spotted gray tom '''Queens: Hattie, Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, formerly loner Cloudgaze, ginger she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose Elders: Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Smalltail, small gray tom with ginger patches and a small tail AdderClan Leader: Jadestar, pal;e ginger she-cat with a dark ginger chest and green eyes Deputy: ' Shimmergaze, ''black she-cat Apprentice: Fluffypaw 'Medicine Cat: ' Embertalon,'' long-haired brown and gray she-cat with green eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Robinwing, dark gray she-cat with ginger chest Sedgefern, dark cream and gray she-cat, formerly rogue Sunnyfur, ginger and white she-cat Wheatwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Apprentice: Greenpaw Raggedfire, dark brown tom Apprentice: Hawkpaw Heatherfrost,ginger tabby '' Skygaze, ''gray tom Flowerfrost, gray and white she-cat Dawnpoppy, gray she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Hazelpaw Dappleface, gray she-cat with white spots Ferngaze, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Wolfpelt, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Splashclaw, dark ginger tabby tom Toadfoot, gray tom with amber eyes Flowingriver, gray tom with amber eyes, formerly kittypet Apprentice: Silverpaw Berryfoot, ginger tom with amber eyes Flamefur, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Gingerheart, '' she-cat with amber eyes'' Duskcloud, ''smoky gray she-cat with amber eyes '' '''Apprentices: Hazelpaw, ginger and white she-cat with hazel eyes Fluffypaw, fluffy white she-cat Greenpaw, dark gray she-cat with green eyes Silverpaw, silver tabby she-cat Hawkpaw, dark brown tom with green eyes Kits: Ivykit, small brown tabby she-cat Queens: Snaketail, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Gingermist, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Branchtail, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger tail'' Featherfrost, light gray she-cat Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches GlowClan Leader: Lionstar, golden tabby tom with blue eyes Deputy: ' Sungaze, ''golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Softfeather, siamese patterned she-cat with gentle green eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Sweetbriar, tortoiseshell and white she-cat 'Warriors: ' Aquaeyes, calico she-cat with blue-green eyes Eagleblaze, brown and white tom Mudtalon, dark brown tom Apprentice:Sorrelpaw Amberstreak, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Fallowdrift, black tom with blue eyes '' Talonflight, ''dark brown tom Acorntail, gray tom Apprentice: Cinderpaw Coralfeather, cream and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mistytrust, gray she-cat with blue eyes Dancingeyes, black she-cat with green eyes Apprentice:Brackenpaw Hawkwave, mottled ginger tom Mottlefrost, mottled gray she-cat Grasspelt, dark brown she-cat Wavefrost,gray and white she-cat Brightsplash, ginger and white tabby she-cat Flametail, bright ginger tom Autumnshine, dark brown she-cat 'Apprentices: ' Cinderpaw,gray'' and white she-cat'' Sorrelpaw,tortoiseshell and white she-cat Brackenpaw,tortoiseshell and white tom 'Kits: ' '''Queens: Graydapple,'' gray she-cat, formerly rogue'' Elders: Briarshine, Brown tabby she-cat Firetail, bright ginger she-cat Brackenthorn, light brown tom Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Waterbreeze, dark brown she-cat with white spots NightClan Leader: Fernstar, pale brown she-cat with torn ears and green eyes Deputy: ' Dustclaw, ''mottled gray tom with a scarred face Apprentice: Stormypaw 'Medicine Cat: ' Smallwhisker,'' small brownish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Darkdapple, black she-cat with white splotches Pricklefur, slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Apprentice: Windpaw Gemeyes, beautiful black she-cat with bright blue eyes Petalbreeze, light brown tabby she-cat Whitesong, white she-cat with amber eyes Greengaze, dark brown she-cat with piercing green eyes Tornclaw, ginger and white she-cat Ashwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Jadesun, dark brown she-cat Apprentice: Tigerpaw Appleblossom, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and half of a tail Aquagaze, blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and a crooked leg Rustblaze, pale brown tabby tom Leopardheart, ginger tom with black spots Yarrowclaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Bluestorm, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes 'Apprentices: ' Tigerpaw, tabby she-cat Windpaw, small brown and black she-cat Stormypaw, white tom '''Kits: Blossomkit, pinkish gray she-cat with hazel eyes Tawnykit, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Lowkit, black tom Queens: Stumpytail, ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a short tail '' Snowstripe, ''slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Elders: Leafsplash, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger chest'' Rogues Shade, dark gray tom with a short tail and nicked ear Sandy, pale brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Icedrop, silver queen with pale blue eyes Peach, pinkish gray she-kit with green eyes Prolouge A cold breeze blew through the camp. Mousestar pushed her paw against the hard ice that covered the stream. It didn't break. She tried putting all of her weight on the ice, and it only cracked a little. She got back onto land. "Lionfire and Fernshadow!" she called, "Build a bramble bridge here!" Her son and the dappled warrior nodded and started gethering brambles from the elders den, where Echonose and Badgertooth were glasde to get rid of the waste. Sagepaw bounded forward. "Can I help?" she asked, "My weight won't break the ice." Mousestar sighed at her granddaughter and shook her head. The tortoiseshell's shoulders sagged a little, but soon her blue-gray eyes, copies of Mousestar's grew bright. "Okay, I'll find Rivermist and we can hunt!" Mousestar purred as she bounded away. She shivered, and Mothfur padded up to her. She envied his thick coat. He pressed against her. "There's a storm coming," he murmured, "A bad one." "I know," Mousestar replied, "But can we handle it?" "We can handle anything," Vineflower hissed, standing beside her brother, "We are FogClan." Chapter One Everything was covered in ice. Frozen solid. The Clan had gone to bed one day and woken up to find everything covered in the slippery frozen water. Outside, the trees trembled, dangerously close to falling. Mintfrost shivered as another breeze rippled through the camp. All cats were confined to their dens unless they were hunting, and still they had to be careful. The first morsels of prey they caught were frozen dry, and the queens were glad of that. But now they were living off of fish in the water that were still alive. Sometimes patrols crossed the stream to look for prey, and sometimes they even brought back a swallow or two, but usually they would go hungry. "Bloodclaw, Mintfrost and Winterfall, hunting patrol!" Mousestar called from her den. Mintfrost slipped out of the warrior's den with the snowy and black warriors behind her. Bloodclaw walked stiffly. Mintfrost was amazed. He could've retired already. Winterfall was slightly younger than him, but could retire, if she wanted to. "Grab Snowfur and Frostynose," Winterfall hissed to Mintfrost, "I want to try and grab some meat today." Mintfrost nodded and carefully made her way to the warrior's den. "Snowfur! Frostynose!" she called, "Patrol!" Frostynose poked her head up sleepily. "It's too cold!" the new warrior complained, standing up and shaking her pelt. Snowfur stood beside her, her eyes gleaming. "Come anyway," Mintfrost snapped, "We need to eat!" Frostynose grudgingly followed, her eyes narrowed. Snowfur bounded out and slipped, but regained her balance. Winterfall was waiting near the stream and flicked her tail. The three she-cats soon disappeared into the white forest. Mintfrost crept up to the edge of the ice, and extended her paws, hitting hard at the ice. It didn't crack. With a frustrated hiss, she slapped again, but ended up with the same result. One last time, she slammed her paw on the ice, and it cracked. She purred, but then whirled around to see Lionfire. "You helped me," she accused her mate, flicking him with her tail. He just purred and padded off. Chapter Two "Purplepool! Poppyshine's kits are coming!" Minnowkit yowled, running into Purplepool's den. "What?" Purplepool asked, coming out. Did she say Poppyshine? "Poppyshine's kits are-" Minnowkit began again, but this time Purplepool ran to the nursery. "Get some raspberry leaves!" she yowled. Minnowkit nodded. When she entered the nursery, she was surprised at how far into labor Poppyshine was. "Why didn't you call me?" she demanded. "I thought it was bellache again," Poppyshine rasped. A ripple went through her stomach. Minnowkit dashed in with the jagged leaves. Poppyshine readily chewed them up. Soon she gasped. "The first one's coming!" Jinglestep hissed. Oakfur worriedly poked his head in. "How-" he began, but Pinepelt guided him away. Poppyshine gasped again and out came a small white she-cat. Purplepool handed her to Jinglestep and the tortoiseshell started licking. Soon another ripple heaved through Poppyshine, and a light brown she-cat came out. Purplepool licked hte kit thoroughly and handed it to Jinglestep. One last ripple passed through Poppyshine. Come on kit, ''Purplepool thought, ''Your mother's getting tired! Poppyshine yowled and out came a dark gray tom. For a few moments while Jinglestep licked it, Poppyshine panted hard, but soon she looked at her kits adoringly. Oakfur ran in. "How are they?" he asked, shaking the frost off his fur. "Amazing," Purplepool replied, "two she-cats and a tom." "I want to name the tom Archkit," Poppyshine murmured, "Look at him." Oakfur nodded and nuzzled her. "We could name the brown one Swallowkit," he added. Poppyshine nodded. "And the white one Icekit," she snickered. Purplepool purred. Chapter Three "Intruders!" Littlestorm's yowl once again brought Mintfrost running. "What now?" she hissed. She then saw three rogues standing in the middle of the camp, their faces calm. A dark gray tom stepped forward. A small kit shivered near a silver she-cat. A sandy tabby she-cat stood staring defiantly at the warriors. Mousestar stepped forward, bristling. "What do you want?" she hissed to the dark gray tom who was obviously the leader of the rogues. The tom stared at Mousestar for a moment and dipped his head. "My name is Shade. This is my sister Sandy," he flicked his tail at the tabby, "And my mate Icedrop. And this is our kit Peach," he mewed, pointing at the kit and queen. "And?" Fogwhisker growled. "Peach cannot survive out in the ice. We need to find her a home to live. One of the other rogues who says he knows one of you, Quailfang, I think," he continued, not noticing Mousestar's hiss, "said you would take care of her. So, will you?" Yowls broke out in the cats. "We can't feed another mouth!" Redfangs yowled. "We can't turn away the kit!" Blazepelt retorted. "Silence!" Mousestar yelled, "We will take Peach. You won't regret it, Shade." The tom dipped his head and nuzzled his mate forward. "Tale care of my kit," Icedrop whispered. Jinglestep padded forward. "I will," she murmured. Icedrop nodded and stepped back to stand beside Sandy. Shade bowed his head. "Thank you, goodbye," he hissed and loped out. Sandy and Icedrop followed him. Chapter Four "Purplepool!" "Yes Minnowpaw?" Purplepool looked up at her new apprentice. She hadn't expected to get an apprentice for moons, but Minnowpaw was so enthusiastic about her work. Newtpaw had been apprenticed to Cometshine, and Starlingpaw to Blazepelt. Peach, now Peachkit, was very used to Clan life now, and loved everything about it. "We're running out of lavender. Should I ask Dirtclaw and Pinepelt to collect some on their patrol?" Minnowpaw asked. Purplepool shook her head. "If there is any, it will be frozen. Wait until the thaw." "It's thawing now, actually," Sagepaw meowed, padding in. She held up her paw, which had a damp thorn in it. "Minnowpaw, what should we use?" Purplepool quizzed her eager apprentice. "Um . . . goldenrod, dock, and marigold. It looks almost infected," the dark tabby replied. Purplepool shook her head at Sagepaw. "You should have come back as soon as you got that nasty thorn in your paw," she scolded her niece. "I had to finish the patrol!" Sagepaw protested. "Yes, but now you will have to stay in camp today and tomorrow so that can heal. If you had returned, you could have patrolled tomorrow as well," Purplepool retorted as she mixed the goldenrod and marigold pultice. The bitter taste remained on her tongue. As she held her paw up, Sagepaw cocked her ears. Purplepool the mixed in the dock juice and spit out the leaf. "Hold up your paw more," she commanded, and when Sagepaw did, she expertly smeared on the poultice. She the swiped some honey and finished it off. "Thanks," the apprentice purred as she padded out. Mintfrost ran up to her and examined the paw, and looking at Purplepool, blinked her thanks. Graypaw ran over to her sister, eagerly examining the wound and sniffing at the poultice. Fallowpaw eagerly bounded over, also examining the wound. Purplepool rolled her eyes and started gathering lavender, chammomile, heather, and honey together. "What are you doing?" Minnowpaw asked. "Many cats are complaining about being sore after patrols because of the ice, so I'm making a small poultice to give to them after patrols," Purplepool replied. "Can I make up a poultice to give to them before?" Minnowpaw asked eagerly. "Okay, but don't mix them until I give the OK," Purplepool agreed. Minnowpaw gave a little chirp of excitement and bounded over to the herbs home. She examined the leaves, and pulled out chammomile, sorrel, and daisy. "We might as well give them the traveling herbs," Purplepol advised her. Minnowpaw nodded absently and pulled out a tiny bit of lavender and ragwort, and two juniper berries. She glance dat Purplepool. "Take out the travelling herbs, except for the chammomile. Too much can give the cat bellyache," Purplepool advised, and Minnowpaw delicately set the herbs back. She then chewed the juniper berries and spit them into a small dent in the ground, and added the ragwort, after shredding it. She then added in some chammomile and finally the lavender, and took a twig and mixed it up. Purplepool nodded proudly at her. "Minnowpaw, collect the cats going on patrol and bring them here to eat the herbs," Purplepool instructed. Minnowpaw nodded and ran out. A few moments later, she re-appeared with Poppyshine, Bloodclaw, Magiceyes, and Squirrelstep. Bloodclaw stepped up and licked at the poultice, but spit it out. "Revolting!" he hissed. Purplepool saw Minnowpaw wince, and calmly chewed up some heather and adde dit in. Bloodclaw hissed and licked it up. The other cats did the same, giving sympathetic looks to Monnowpaw. Mnnowpaw flashed a guilty glance at Purplepool. "I'll never get it right!" she wailed. Purplepool rested her tail-tip on the apprentice's shoulder. "Nothing with juniper tastes good, and it doesn't matter. What matters is that it works. Don't be bothered by Bloodclaw." Minnowpaw nodded. Purplepool sighed. Sometimes she wondered what Daisyclaw saw in the black warrior. Chapter Five "The ice is menting!" Swallowkit yowled happily. Icekit groaned. "I like the ice," she complained, "It's fun!" Mintfrost exchanged an amused glance with Poppyshine. "It's all slushy!" Archkit noted, stomping his paws into the slush. "Stop that!" Poppyshine scolded, "You're getting everyone wet, Archkit!" The tom bowed his head grudgingly and trudged to join his sisters. Graypaw then trotted back into camp holding a vole. "Look what I found! It was peering out of its den!" she called. "Take it to the elders!" Hailstorm called. The gray warrior was sharing tongues with Sagepaw a few tail-lengths away. Graypaw nodded and padded away. Mintfrost padded over to sit beside Songfall. "I have an idea!" the gray and white warrior exclaimed, jumping up. Fogwhisker cocked her head. "What is it?" the deputy asked. Mousestar was on patrol with Mothfur and Daisyclaw. "Since the ice is melting, we can crack it and stick somethis bowl-like under it, or moss to soak it up. And then we can have a nice supply of water until the stream thaws," Songfall purred. Fogwhisker nodded slowly. "Good idea. Ripplestripe, Hollyberry, Sagepaw, and Oakfur. Go and collect moss. Sunshine, Snowfur, Frostynose, Kinklegs and Pureheart, go search for something hollow we cans tore the water in." The cats nodded slowly and carefully crossed the thin ice. Mintfrost yawned and sat by Lionfire. "I'm hungry," she commented. Lionfire pushed a fish he was eating to her, and she took a swift bite. The stoney and mud taste was overshadowed by a nice fresh taste that came from the ice. She swallowed her bite and yawned. A chunk of ice fell. Suddenly, the sun broke through the clouds. We're going to be alright! Preview of Magic Sagepaw creot silently through the trees, sniffing the air. Category:Content Tag Needed